Ezreal x Jarvan
by xMagnhild
Summary: Ezreal enbarks on a very "Pleasurable" journey through the depths of Jarvan. Read to find out how his journey ends


Ezreal x Jarvan

* * *

The sun set on the battlegrounds as Ezreal went back to base, but then realized he had forgotten to take blue buff from his jungler. He set forth to the camp, then he noticed something strange. The opposing jungler was taking the blue buff from their camp. Ezreal did not know what to do, so he hid in a bush while he watched him take it. Ezreal knew who this was, it was the dreaded Jarvan. He had always felt inferior to him, but he had always had a slight crush on him as well. Ezreal decided to step out of the bush to show his presence, as Jarvan was still taking the buff he noticed Ezreal and taunted him. Ezreal quickly took the blue buff and vanished. Jarvan had not known what had just happened and then decided to gank bottom lane. But he just couldn't get rid of the picture of that cute-little Ezreal face in his head. He just wanted to fuck him no matter what. He just had to find that little piece of meat.  
~

* * *

Jarvan then realized that Ezreal was at bottom lane so he quickly made his way over there. He sat in a bush where Ezreal had started to farm and all he did was look at his nice body. He just wanted it so very badly and no one was going to stop him, even if he had to throw the game to do it. He made a plan to just find him after this matchup and then go in for the kill. He managed for now to stop looking at him and continue to jungle. He eventually made it to the point of the game where his team needed Baron. He made his way over to where his team was situated. They started Baron as the other team made it to where they were. Ezreal quickly thought, "If only Jarvan would notice me". He sighed and sprinted to Baron as fast as he could with the boots he had purchased. Ezreal then thought that if only he could make a way for Jarvan to notice me. He then immediately ulted the Baron pit and he had stolen Baron. Jarvan uttered a quick "Fuck" and then said to himself, "That's the way I like it". The game was coming to an end and eventually Ezreal's team won leaving Jarvan waiting to go to Ezreal.  
~

* * *

Jarvan saw the direction that Ezreal was traveling and followed it almost instantaneously. He ulted Ezreal leaving no way for him to escape, then followed a small gasp from Ezreal. "What the hell?", Ezreal said as he tried to make sense of what happened. "Ezreal... I just want to let you know that ever since I saw you I just wanted to make you mine". "That's insane because I have always liked you because you are just very strong and big". Jarvan closely leaned in against Ezreal's lips and kissed them. Ezreal was not hesitant to kiss back and this led for them to start making out compassonately. Jarvan led by stroking Ezreal's cock and Ezreal felt very aroused and started to stroke back. Ezreal undid his pants as Jarvan kept stroking. Jarvan followed by undressing, exposing his very toned six-pack stomach and tight pecks. Ezreal came a little bit as he saw this, knowing that this was his exact type of guy. His cock however almost made Ezreal explode in joy. It was about ten inches long erect, but it looked like two feet. Almost instantly Ezreal started to suck and lick all around Jarvan's beautiful cock. Jarvan fell back in great pleasure and moaned heavily. "Ezreeaallll.. you're.. soo good at this". Ezreal moaned back as his dick became very erect to a point of explosion. "This will be a tight fit", Ezreal said as he lubed up Jarvan's shaft. Ezreal slammed his ass on Jarvan's dick and they both moaned in harmony. Jarvan made Ezreal stay still while he laid on his back thrusting up and down.  
~

* * *

Ezreal decided it was time for a new position, so he slid the cock out of him while he laid on his back. Jarvan took Ezreal's legs and thrusted them in the air as he shoved his cock inside of Ezreal. Ezreal screamed in pleasure, as Jarvan kept thrusting. Jarvan was about to blow, so he pulled it out and came all over Ezreal's face. They laid together and then fell asleep. They woke up the next morning only to be overshadowed by Taric. Taric could not believe that Ezreal cheated on him. He woke up Ezreal and Ezreal was in complete shock. "I'm soooo sorry babe!" "Please forgive me, it was just this one night". "Ezreal I am sick of this shit, first it was Graves and now this?". Jarvan proceeded to wake up as well and he quickly got out of there. "Now can you please just forget this ever happened", Ezreal pleaded. "Ugh I honestly can't be mad at you for that long" "Of course I forgive you, as long as you didn't start it. " No I didn't it was all him", Ezreal said as he pointed toward the spot where Jarvan was sitting. "What? He was just there!", Ezreal assured Taric.


End file.
